The integrated circuit is the building block used in a high performance electronic system to provide applications for usage in products such as automotive vehicles, pocket personal computers, cell phone, intelligent portable military devices, aeronautical spacecraft payloads, and a vast line of other similar products that require small compact electronics supporting many complex functions.
A small product, such as a cell phone, can contain many integrated circuit packages, each having different sizes and shapes. Each of the integrated circuit packages within the cell phone can contain large amounts of complex circuitry. The circuitry within each of the integrated circuit devices work and communicate with other circuitry of other integrated circuit devices using electrical connections.
Products must compete in world markets and attract many consumers or buyers in order to be successful. It is very important for products to continue to improve in features, performance, and reliability while reducing product costs, product size, and to be available quickly for purchase by the consumers or buyers.
The amount of circuitry and the amount of electrical connections inside a product are key to improving the features, performance, and reliability of any product. Furthermore, the ways the circuitry and electrical connections are implemented can determine the packaging size, packaging methods, and the individual packaging designs. Attempts have failed to provide a complete solution addressing simplified manufacturing processing, smaller dimensions, lower costs due to design flexibility, increased functionality, leveragability, and increased IO connectivity capabilities.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit system for improved yield, thermal cooling, low profile, and improved reliability. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.